


Don't Make Me Worry

by Oddfox



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfox/pseuds/Oddfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair is too proud to take Malik's advice and it lands him in a world of trouble with Malik. No one escapes Malik's legendary rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Worry

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahaha this happened and it probably shouldn't have
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Went back and read over this to make sure I didn't hate it. I was completely drugged up on sedatives when I wrote this, so I'm surprised it didn't turn out worse. Considering taking it down, but I haven't made up my mind yet.

Malik sits in the bureau tracing a map out lazily. He can hear the city's bells ringing, signaling that there had been an attack. Malik doesn't need to wonder what happened; he already knows that Altair is responsible. Before long, he hears a thud in the other room followed by a loud curse.

Altair attempts to land quietly, but with his hurt ankle, the best he can do is drop to the floor and crumple into a ball. "Shit," he curses, knowing that there was no way Malik didn't hear that. He pulls himself into a sitting position and leans against the wall, wanting to rest for just a minute.

Malik goes to investigate the noise, and stops in the door way. Altair sits in the corner, resting against the wall with his eyes closed. "I assume you didn't let the guards see you come this way," he snapped, "Or anyone else for that matter, since you must have alerted the entire city to your presence."

Altair sighed at the other man. "Safety and peace, brother," Altair mumbled weakly. "I was careful to hide until they passed. No one saw me." He tried to push himself up so that Malik would not realize he was injured. As soon as he attempted to put any weight on his hurt ankle, he nearly collapsed. In fact, he would have if Malik hadn't run to catch him.

"You fool," Malik hissed, "you injured yourself. You're of no use to anyone if you can't walk." He helped Altair hobble over to the one bed in the bureau and sat him down. "Sit back," he commanded, and propped Altair's leg up underneath several pillows. "What other injuries do you have? And don't you even think about lying to me, Altair," he questioned with a stern tone.

Altair looked down to avoid the other man's eyes, which were full of anger and what looked to be worry. "I just have a few cuts and bruises," he whispered, "Nothing serious, I promise." He took off his armor and robes, as he knew that would be the next thing Malik ordered him to do. Altair looked up at Malik, waiting for the man to say something else.

Malik took Altair's dirty robes and set them to the side. "Don't move," he ordered and went to fetch some bandages and a wet cloth to clean the cuts. "Stupid man," Malik murmured to himself, "Could have gotten himself killed." He took the supplies back to Altair and sat on the side of the bed. He began washing the wounds with a wet cloth and applying a salve to prevent infection.

Altair hissed as the salve stung his skin. He looked at Malik, expecting some sort of apology. Malik shot him a glare and said, "Toughen up, you earned this. Don't act like you don't deserve for it to sting a little, you child." Altair reached out and grabbed the man's wrist before he could finish cleaning the wounds. Malik looked up him and raised an eyebrow inquisitvely. "I'm sorry," Altair admitted, "I know I should have taken your advice about how to carry out my mission. I know it was stupid, but I've had a really bad day, and I don't want you to be mad at me. The last thing I need today is you punishing me by ignoring me."

Malik broke Altair's grip on his wrist and moved on to wrapping the man's ankle. "You could have been killed, Altair, all because you were to proud to heed my advice," he scolded. "Now you know I love you, Altair, but I don't think you've given a moment's thought to how it would affect me if I lost you," he accused.

Altair felt his heart break in two at the man's assumption. "Malik, you know that's not true," he reassured, pulling the man down into his arms. "I just wanted to prove to you that I could make good choices on my own, but I guess that didn't work out," he said. Altair planted a kiss on top of the man's head, "I promise you I will take your advice more seriously, Malik. I don't ever want to be the reason you are hurt," he confessed.

Malik turned to see if Altair was telling the truth. One look into his brown eyes told Malik that Altair was serious. "I can't stay mad at you," he admitted and kissed Altair roughly. As Altair returned the kiss, Malik bit on his lip just enough to draw a yelp from Altair. "That," Malik said with a smirk, "Is for making me worry so much. Do it again, and you'll get worse." Altair pouted and rubbed his lip, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he promised.


End file.
